Deal with darkness
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: Harry's brother is thought to be the boy who lived. Harry runs away and makes a deal with the vampire king. A prophesy is made that fortells the future. Good Voldemort. Evil Dumbledore Netrual Harry. Thanks and review. Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

You might need these

Key:

"…" This is speech.

_This is Parseltounge _

**This is thoughts. **

Prologue

A seven year old Harry Potter walks from his home to the park down the street. It is 12 O'clock. He is bored and has been left alone. He is running away he fears that his family doesn't want him. Just his brother. So he had gathered his things and stuffed them inside his backpack and he walked down the street and to the park. He walked over to a bench and sat down and started to cry. He watched kids play. He shook his head as night came. He stood and continued walking. He had been hoping that his family would come looking for him. He walked quickly and entered some woods. He tripped and fell over a root. He screamed.

Meanwhile inside the forest Heero raised his head. He growled and headed toward the scream cursing himself and his son. He walked and saw a human he shook his head and spoke.

" A mortal. How unusual. Most stay away from this forest."

" I am not scared of you. And I have no where to go. My family Hates me. They just love my brother. The Boy-who-lived. They don't care about me."

" I see. I will take you back to my home. You can grow up with my son. It will be new for you. But I believe you will enjoy it. One day you may also have revenge."

"Really. I will go with you then My name is Harry Potter."

" I am Heero Riddle. The son to Lord Voldemort. You just made a alliance. Now lets return to my home."

Harry nodded and stood. He took the offered hand and shut his eyes. Heero smiled and vanished then straight to his study in the vampire kingdom. He laughed.

"Welcome to your home Harry Potter."

Meanwhile back in Britain A seer spoke a prophesy for all to hear.

Born of the worlds changing.

Offered the life itself.

Time is now. Now is time.

Together worlds shall fall.

Change shall come.

Now is the time of the darkness.

The seer then gasped for air and dropped to the ground dead. The prophesy had killed the one to make it. Though it was unknown why.

Author's note: Hello. This is just something that I thought of. I may not update it. It depends on what you guys think. Have a nice time. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

You might need these

Key:

"…" This is speech.

_This is Parseltounge _

**This is thoughts. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Harry gasped and looked around him. He started when a young boy ran by him and latched onto Heero.

Arrow smiled and looked at his father and spoke.

" Who's he daddy? I never saw a human before."

" He is the boy-who-lived. He is Harry Potter."

Harry blinked and shook his head and spoke.

" Your wrong. My brother is the boy-who-lived. Not me."

" No Harry. I assure you. You are the real thing. You are a Horoux. You also have speech with snakes don't you?"

Harry just nodded feeling insecure. He had never told anyone that he could talk to snakes. He did not know how his new friend knew that.

Arrow smiled and held out a hand. " Hi. I'm Arrow. The crown Prince of vampires. Nice to meet you Harry Potter."

Arrow then grabbed harry's hand and dragged him down the hall to a guest room and shoved harry inside then laughed.

" So here is the room you will be using mine is across the hall. I'm not Heero's real son. He just took me in over a thousand years ago. Like he did with you. This will become your home. We will be a good family."

Arrow then walked out and went to his room across the hall. He walked inside and threw himself on his bed and shut his eyes for the night.

Harry paled and looked around the grand room he walked to the bed and felt it and smiled. He thought that he could get used to this. He walked to the drawer and emptied the clothes inside of it from his backpack. He then walked to the bed and lay down and went to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile in Britain a young witch walked into her mothers bedroom and gasped seeing her mother dead. She hurried and called the med wizard. Who came and pronounced the death and that it as natural causes. The witch started to cry. She wondered what her mother had been doing before she died.

No one had heard the Prophesy that would change the world itself. And rewrite history.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Here is a update. This one will be sporadic and it doesn't coincide with my other stories. Soon harry will be the one to go back in time. Then the chapters will become longer. Thank you and I hope you review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

You might need these

Key:

"…" This is speech.

_This is Parseltounge _

**This is thoughts. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning and yawned he walked from his room into the bathroom and drew water for a bath. He sank down and let the water rush over his body. He sighed in content. He was happy and felt warm and safe.

Heero was in his study going over papers and redoing some work that he had left for the council to do. He growled and continued working.

Arrow woke from his slumber and stood he was only 7 years old as well. He would never age. He laughed and walked out of his room and down the stairs and headed to the dinning room he sat down and ordered himself a cup of blood he drank it and smiled happily.

Harry meanwhile got out of the tub and walked back into his room after drying off. He dressed in his old clothes and pouted. He shook off the feeling that something was going to happen soon. He walked out of his room and down the hall and went into Heero's study. He smiled at the vampire and said.

" Where Is the kitchen? I'm hungry."

" I'll take you. I'll show you the way. You will need to memorize the path later for yourself."

"Okay. And how old are you?"

" I am over 1 million years old harry potter."

Harry gaped and smiled. Heero shook his head and led harry out of the room and down the hall and into the dinning room. Heero then sat beside arrow and ordered himself some blood. Harry smiled and sat on arrow's other side. He then ordered himself some bacon and eggs. He started to eat once it appeared.

Once finished he walked from the room and started back to his room.

Arrow moved and grabbed his hand.

" Lets go flying. It's fun. Dad won't mind."

"Okay. Lets. I agree."

Arrow led Harry outside and around the back to a shed. Arrow then opened the door and walked inside and came back out with two brooms. He handed one to Harry and took off on the other.

Harry faltered for a moment and then got on his broom and gave chase. He laughed loudly and followed arrow around the area. Together they flew for hours. Harry stopped and landed as it became dark. He shook his head and walked back inside after putting the broom away.

Arrow landed and raced and put his broom away and went after harry. He grabbed harry's arm as white light engulfed him.

Harry felt himself being pulled away. He opened his eyes and saw that it was daylight he groaned and relised as he looked around that he was in the middle of a forest. He screamed then became quiet and spoke.

"Hello. Where am I? Please someone anyone help me!!!!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs. He then stood and started walking toward the sun. He sighed.

Meanwhile in the future with arrow. Arrow looked around and ran to his father's study.

" daddy!!! Harry Vanished in white light."

" I know. I remember I met him on tomorrow morning. Go and sleep you will see him soon I hope."

Arrow nodded and walked back to his room and lay down.

Meanwhile back in the past and the next day.

Harry walked until he heard something and he stopped he blinked and smiled as he saw Heero.

"Heero it's you."

" How do you know me human? Why are you in my lands?"

" What do you mean? You brought me here."

" I do not know you human. Come. I will not leave you undefended. You may meet merlin. He is a close friend of mine."

Harry gaped and paled he hurried after heero wondering what in the hell happened. He wondered where he was and how he would get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Over 400 hits thank you all. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

You might need these

Key:

"…" This is speech.

_This is Parseltounge _

**This is thoughts**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Heero shook his head and led Harry into a clearing in the middle of the forest. They entered together and Harry smiled as he looked around.

Harry ran up and walked at Heero's side. He giggled.

Heero rolled his eyes and left the human alone. Heero walked up to the home and knocked on the door.

Harry paled and watched he wondered what was going to happen.

Merlin walked outside past Heero and walked up to Harry he smiled.

" I will take you in child. Under me you will become a great fighter. I will train you."

" Thank you. I am pleased to me you. My name is Harry Potter."

" I am Merlin."

Harry gaped and looked astounded at Merlin. He then fainted.

Heero walked over and rolled his eyes. He picked up Harry easily and took him inside. He lay harry down on his bed. Heero then walked out of the area and vanished to far away.

Merlin walked inside his home and sat down on the other bed. He was watching Harry. Merlin stood a little while later and walked outside and started a fire. He then started to make soup.

Harry woke and groaned and rolled over. He stood up and walked outside he saw merlin and thought. **This has to be a dream. That is Merlin.** Harry then walked closer to him and bowed.

Merlin laughed and motioned for him to sit down at his side.

Harry sat down and smiled when merlin pushed a bowl of the soup over to him.

" Thank you Mr. Merlin."

" You are welcome child. Tomorrow we start your training."

Harry nodded and became quiet. He then started to focus on his food. He ate the food then walked back inside. He lay down on the bed that he was on before. He looked up at the ceiling and started to cry. He didn't know anyone. And he was scared.

Merlin smiled happily he had a apprentice now. He would train harry in all forms of magic and teach him how to fight with a staff. Things would change and maybe he could get the boy to trust him.

Meanwhile Heero shook his head and lured a young girl to him. He drank from her and destroyed her body. Then he concentrated and vanished. He reappeared in the woods near Merlin's home. He walked and found a deer. He chased it as it ran. He drew it down after a few minutes and killed it. He then used a spell and cleaned the carcass. He then dragged it to Merlin's home and looked at the wizard.

"Here is some food for you."

" thank you Heero. I know I am not much of a hunter."

" I know. What are you going to do with the boy?"

" I am going to train him in magic's. He will be a great wizard. I ask that you bestow immortality upon him."

" I will not turn him into a vampire."

" No my boy. I am asking you to give him your gift. You don't need blood to survive. Make him like you. Although I know that you do feed at times."

" Only when I have used a large amount of power. Otherwise I have no need of it. I will do as you ask once he is a little older. I promise."

Heero then turned away and vanished to his home nearby. He walked inside and lay down on his bed and shut his eyes to sleep.

Merlin sighed and walked around his house and started to chant. He used magic's and placed protections on his home. He then went inside and lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

Harry had cried himself to sleep. He did not know what awaited him the next day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello. Sorry it's another short chapter. They will be getting longer soon though. I am just trying to get everything in place. Next chapter I promise will be longer. Have a merry Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

You might need these

Key:

"…" This is speech.

_This is Parseltounge _

**This is thoughts**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Harry woke the next morning and looked around and relised that last night was not a dream by any lengths. He knew that somehow he was in the past. He stood and walked outside and into the bright sunlight.

Merlin was already up and cooking breakfast over a fire. He turned and smiled at Harry.

"You are up now Harry."

" Yes. Mr. Merlin. I'm up. What's for breakfast?"

" Deer. And it's just merlin my boy. Come and eat. Then your training begins."

Harry nodded and moved over to merlin and sat down and smiled when he was handed a plate. He started to eat hungry. He finished in a matter of minutes and smiled sheepishly.

Merlin nodded and took the now empty plate from harry. He then made harry stand and guided him off to the side of the house. He then walked somewhat away from Harry and grabbed two staffs he walked back to harry and handed him one then spoke.

"Defend yourself Harry. You must learn. Spells will help you. And you will learn that later."

Merlin attacked aiming at Harry's stomach with a end of the staff. Harry twisted out of the way and backed up. He then tried to attack and fight back. Merlin kept at him until the sun dipped below the horizon. Harry walked back and sat down near the fire exhausted. Merlin panted and sat down beside harry. He looked at the boy.

"You did very well. You still have much to learn though."

" I know. But with you teaching me I have a chance. I will try my hardest."

That was 4 years ago. I am now eleven. My name is Harry Potter. I am the student of Merlin and Heero.

Harry walked along the forest. He carried his staff in one hand. He jumped over a fallen tree. He continued walking then stopped he listened hard and tensed he heard movement behind and spun he pressed the staff up against Heero.

Heero smiled and nodded to him.

" You are getting better. Harry. You have vastly improved since you arrived. I think it is time to teach you my magic. You have already mastered Merlin's there is nothing else he can teach you. Come home with me."

" Alright. I'll return home with you."

Heero nodded and grabbed Harry and vanished them to Heero's home. Harry smiled and walked up the steps and laughed happily. He walked inside following heero. Heero shook his head and walked on. He led harry to a spare bedroom and told him to settle in. Heero then turned and vanished back to merlin to tell him.

Harry smiled and looked around the room. He walked up to the bed and lay down on it.

Heero walked to Merlin. And spoke to him.

" You have train Harry well. Now it is my turn. He will become great under me. Worlds will weep tears of blood for him."

Heero then vanished back to his home and walked inside and headed to his own bedroom and lay down for sleep.

Merlin shed a single tear and then relised that Harry was meant for greater things than himself. Heero had often offered him immortality and he always declined. Merlin thought of the boy that had become like a son to him.

Harry was still awake and got up off his bed and walked out of the room and down the hall into a room filled with books and scrolls. He laughed happily and started looking over the selection. He found a book he liked and started to read it. He sat down in a chair and read until nightfall. He then yawned and walked out of the library after putting the book away. He went to his room and lay down and went to sleep.

Heero woke that night and stood and stretched he walked down and out of his home and vanished over the sea. He walked into a camp and smiled. He laughed as he saw people run. He turned and walked from then and shifted shape into a black dragon he took to the open sky and started to fly. He landed off the coast of Japan. He shook his head and walked along wondering what had happened to himself. He knew that he was changing each day he grew stronger. He was still learning his limits. Heero vanished back to his home and lay down in his bed and went to sleep for the night.

Harry woke the next morning he sighed and went to the kitchen and found a freezer he opened it and found some eggs. He then sat down near the stove and stoked the fire. He then began to cook. He finished cooking the eggs and put them into a clean plate. He then sat down at the table and started to eat. After he was done he used a spell and cleaned the plate. He smiled and walked unhindered up into the library again picked up the book from the day before he sat down in a chair and started to read.

Heero woke during the day and growled at the sun. He stood and vanished himself to merlin. He walked over and found the house burning. Heero rushed inside and found Merlin's still body. He shook and left the burning home and used a spell to destroy the flames and all that was inside. He then turned away from the wreckage and vanished back to his home. He walked into the library and smiled at Harry.

" Read harry and learn. This is how I will teach you. In two years I will make you immortal. Your fate is to live forever."

" I see. I accept. I would love to see everything in this world. I can only imagine some places that must exist."

Heero nodded and wandered off outside and went into a empty field and started to train himself.

Harry looked back down and started back reading the book. He was happy and content. He stopped reading at nightfall again and wandered back to his room and went to sleep.

Heero vanished back home that night and lay down and put his body into rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: hello. I am updating this now before Christmas. I most likely won't update tomorrow. I may but it is uncertain. Have a happy Holiday.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

_This is Parseltounge. _

**This is thoughts. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5.

Harry woke the next morning and yawned. He walked from the bed into the bathroom and started a bath. He lay in the tub and soaked. He sighed in content. He got out once he had scrubbed himself clean. He stood and walked out of the bathroom and into his room after casting a drying spell on himself. He walked to his dresser and pulled out some clothes he dressed and then walked out of his room and down the stairs and into the dinning room. He walked through into the kitchen and started to cook himself some eggs. He smiled and sat down at the table once they were done. He began to eat. After he ate he walked up into the library and started to read a book on the dark arts. He smiled at what he was reading.

Heero woke and shook his thoughts away. He got up from the bed and stood. He walked out of his room and headed to the library he saw Harry and smiled.

" It seems you are doing very well now. I am proud of you. Maybe you will become a great wizard after all."

" I hope so. I miss Merlin. Can I go and see him?"

" No. Harry, Merlin is dead. I don't know who killed him only that he is no longer among the living. I am sorry for your loss. He was a friend to both of us."

Harry sniffed and pushed back tears and nodded. He then returned to his book. Continuing to read.

Heero sighed and walked out of the library he shook his head and vanished to a settlement he walked along the edges and watched as the people went about there lives. He shook his head and walked away. He walked into the forest and headed down a nearby river.

Heero then used his magic and caught a few fish. He then vanished back to his home and put the fish inside a freezer or a box that kept cold. He then walked into his study and started to look over paperwork. He shook his head and started to work.

Harry finished the book by sunset. He walked outside and went around to the side of the home. He smiled and looked at the sky. He laughed and remembered the fun he had with Arrow. He shook his head and walked to the lake that bordered the property. He waded into the water and started to swim.

Harry walked back inside after casting a drying charm on himself. He headed back up to his room and went to sleep.

Harry woke the next morning and walked outside. He smiled at the sun and laughed happily and started to play in the light. He shook his head and wandered back inside he walked into the kitchen and fixed himself some eggs. He ate then walked up the stairs after eating and went back into the library and started reading a book again.

Heero had worked all through the night. He shook his head and blinked he then walked out of his study and went into his bedroom and lay down he went into a light sleep resting while keeping his senses alert for any threat.

Harry read the book and smiled as the sun went down. He sat the book back on the shelves and walked down and into the kitchen. He then fixed himself some dinner. He ate and sighed and used a cleaning spell on the dishes. He then walked from the kitchen back up the stairs and into his bedroom he lay down and went to sleep.

2 years passed in this fashion. Harry reading and learning spells and techniques that way and eating on his own.

Harry woke that morning two years later. He sighed and walked into Heero's room.

Heero woke and blinked and realized that it was the day that he would grant Harry immortality. He stood and walked to Harry and sat his hand on Harry's forehead and said.

" Blood Hear me now. Immortality I grant thee now. Power long forgotten. Memories dormant awaken within thee."

Harry gasped as he felt his body flip inside. He sank to the floor and held in a cry. As he was down he was assaulted by memories that were not his own. He then passed out.

Heero sighed and picked him up. He took him to his bedroom and laid harry on his bed. Heero then left Harry's room and walked to his study and started back working.

Harry woke that night and gasped as he could see the room clear as day. He realised that now he had the power and the knowledge. He stood and vanished himself to America. He walked along and started to build his home far away from people. He knew he would build the home piece by piece. Knowing that he had all the time in the world.

Heero walked into Harry's room that night and saw that he was gone. He sighed and knew that Harry had made his choice. Heero walked out of his home and vanished to the french Ilse. He walked along until he felt a presence of death. He went forward and into a abandoned home. He saw a young boy and he realised that he was dying. He sighed and slit his wrist and pressed it to the boys mouth. The boy gulped down the blood and the opened his eyes. He tried to scream and swallowed more blood.

Heero shook his head and removed his wrist from the boys mouth. He then healed the wound and smiled at the boy.

" It's alright. You are my son now. What is your name?"

" Arrow. My name is Arrow. And thank you."

Arrow then gasped as pain ripped through his body and all went dark.

Heero picked him up and vanished back to his home. He took arrow to a bedroom and laid him down. Heero then walked back to his room and lay down and went to sleep for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Give me reviews. I won't delete it but it won't be updated soon ether. I am making Dark Lords Time a priority. Please Review. I will try and update faster if I can get a review. Thank you. Any complaints please tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah. Over 2,000 Hits. Thank you all. Here is the update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

_This is Parseltounge. _

**This is thoughts**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6.

Heero woke the next morning. And shook his head. He walked out of his room and went down the hall. He walked into the bedroom that he had laid arrow in and he sat beside him.

Arrow woke slowly and gasped. He turned and smiled at his new father.

" Daddy?"

" Yes. My son. You are safe now."

" Thank you Daddy."

Heero nodded and turned and stood and left the room and walked into his study. He shook his head and started to work.

Arrow sat up and yawned. And then stood. He turned away and walked out of his room and down the hall and went into the dinning room after going down the stairs. He sat down at the table and looked at the ceiling and began to think.

Meanwhile Harry shook his head and started to build his home. He moved the pieces of wood and stone into place and used magic to hold them together. It was slow work and hard for himself. He kept at it for a month then he stopped and looked at his now finished home. He walked inside and started to conjure furnishings. He then went into the bedroom and conjured himself a book and settled down on his bed and began to read.

Meanwhile Arrow finished thinking and ran outside and to the nearby lake and jumped in. He started to swim. He was playing in the water and having a fun time. He walked back inside as the sun set. He growled and looked around. Then raced back up to his room and laid down.

Meanwhile Back with Harry. Harry shook his head and vanished the book. Then he walked out of his bedroom and left his home and vanished to a human village and started to look around. He had felt a tug and he went with it. He walked until he heard the screams then he began to run forward. He saw the raiders. He held out his staff and killed three. Then the others turned and raced to him. Harry stopped dead and waited. He then struck the first a head blow with his staff and used a spell on the rest. He then turned to the survivors and put out the fire then he vanished back to his home and lay down and went to sleep for the night.

Harry woke the next morning and looked around in confusion then he remembered leaving Heero's home. And building his own. Harry stood and walked outside and bathed in the sunlight. He sighed sadly wondering what was his fate. He then started to walk through the dense forest that surrounded his home. He felt a deer and raced forward and grabbed it and drained it of blood. He felt better after that and he wondered what he had become now. He was headed back to his home as he felt another pull. He vanished to it and looked around at a lake. He shook his head and walked on the water into the center of the lake. And a voice started.

" You are the one."

" What do you mean?"

" Chosen one. You alone possess the power. You must walk your path. This sword will aid you. It is called Kensai."

Harry gasped a black sword rose from the depths of the lake. He grabbed it and felt pure power. He smiled and secured it to his hip. Then he vanished away and back to his home. He walked inside and went to his bedroom and laid Kensai on his bed and looked at it. Then he put up every ward and protective spell that he knew around his home. Then he vanished to the frozen wasteland of Antarctica. He walked along slowly and the night came then morning. He finally reached the stairway down into a cavern below the ice. He walked inside and saw millions of books. He realized that he had been meant to arrive here. He walked to a shelf and grabbed a book off of it and began to read.

He stayed in the library never leaving, Never stopping for 3 years. He finished every book and knew every trick. He walked out of the library and sealed the entrance so that only he could enter again. He then vanished back to his home and went inside. He walked into his bedroom and smiled at his sword. He created a sheath out of nothing and placed the sword inside and then put the sword on his hip. He felt another pull and vanished with it. He appeared at a village and saw that it was under attack. He drew his sword and slashed the air causing ripples that went after the enemies and destroyed then utterly. He then vanished away and looked at the sword once he was away from people. He smiled as he felt it's strength. Then he walked to the area that would one day become Hogwarts and he looked around and walked to the great lake. He then walked on the water into the center and started his spell.

" I summon thee. Powers of the Earth, Wind, Sky, and Sea. I need thee now. Bestow upon me the great power of those of the past. I accept the burden. I give my soul to the one who releases me. I am his slave."

A voice said in Harry's head.

" So be it. You are following your destiny. You are the chosen one. And you must never be set free. For your freedom will destroy the world. I now encase you in ice have a good sleep."

Harry gasped as he was frozen then he sunk to the bottom of the lake and went to sleep. Knowing that he would be sat free one day in the distant future. He had realized before that he could never be free. His magic was the worlds life and death. His freedom revived a dark God. Who was unable to die. So he gave his body and soul up to magic and it sealed him away. For when he was not free the god was trapped. And sealed away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello all. I am updating this story now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things only get better from here on. I might even do longer chapters. And this story I want your opinion. Should it be Harry/Draco or Harry/Voldemort? As slave and Master. And lovers. Please tell me what you think. I need to know for the next chapter. The more you tell the sooner you get a update. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. The story is going to be mainly Harry/Voldemort. But it will have some Harry/Draco later on. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I repeat I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

_This is Parseltounge _

**This is thoughts.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7.

The times had changed. The world was now ruled. Voldemort killed the opposition and became the minister of Magic. He had ran off Dumbledore years ago. He growled and was bored and walked to the lake and he felt something. He wondered how things had become the way they are. He looked out over the water and saw something rise and float he walked out on the water and picked Harry up out of the air. Voldemort took the boy back up into the school and into the infirmary. He laid him on a bed and watched as a black collar appeared around the boys throat with a tag on it.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He then sat up quickly and looked around. And he saw Voldemort. He then lowered his eyes and spoke.

"You are my master now. You may own me. But I will never submit to you willingly. What year is it?"

" The year is 2008. What is your name?"

" My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

Voldemort gaped and looked at him in confusion.

"You are supposed to be dead."

" no. I cannot die. I have no way to die. My life is the worlds and my death is the worlds. I know that now. I take it that you won the war."

Voldemort nodded and stood. Harry sighed sadly and was resigned to his fate. He stood and moved behind Voldemort and looked at the ground. Voldemort shook his head and walked out of the infirmary and left the building and he knew that Harry was following. Once outside of the wards Voldemort grabbed Harry and apperated them to Slytherin Manor. Voldemort smiled as they appeared in his bedroom.

"Welcome to your new home Harry. You will have free reign in here. As long as you know your place."

" I have no place. You may own my body. But you will never break me."

Voldemort growled and backhanded harry so hard his head snapped to the side. Then Voldemort shook his head and left the room and walked to his study and began to work.

Harry shook and transfigured his clothes into something warmer. Then he looked around the room and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. He found the library and looked through and picked out a book then settled down in a chair and began to read. He would obey but he would fight Voldemort in private.

Voldemort growled and entered his bedroom and swore then cast a tracking charm and followed it to Harry. He then said angrily.

"You were supposed to stay in the bedroom?"

" I didn't know that. As I said before you may own me but you will never break me."

" That is uncertain. I am sure that you would crack under torture. Now back to the bedroom. You are supposed to act like a slave because that is what you are. It is what the collar means."

"Fine. But I will never submit to you."

Harry then stormed out of the library and walked into the bedroom. Voldemort followed and conjured a whip. Harry snarled and glared at him. Voldemort smirked and ordered.

"Strip. Or I will undress you myself. You will learn to show respect."

Harry growled again and slowly undressed he then turned and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He waited for the beating to begin. He knew that he earned it but couldn't bring himself to care.

Voldemort followed and sighed sadly and raised the whip and struck Harry's flesh hard and without reservation. He administered 10 lashes then he stopped and vanished the whip he then said.

" You are to sleep on the floor. I do not care where. You are not allowed out of my bedroom or the bathroom. You are not allowed to where clothes until you earn them back. Are we clear?"

Harry nodded and glared hatefully at him. And walked by and lay down in a corner and shuddered as his beaten back touched the carpet.

Voldemort smirked and got into his own bed and went to sleep for the night.

Harry slept fitfully the night through. He woke before dawn the next morning and shuddered in remembrance of what had happened. He glared at the wall as he realized that someone none other than Voldemort had freed him from his prison. He growled lowly and turned and sat up and watched Voldemort waiting for him to wake.

Meanwhile in Grimworld palace Dumbledore had the order gathered. He looked over the combatants and smiled with a twinkle in his eye when he saw The "Boy-Who-Lived" And the potters enter. He spoke straight to Jason.

"We know that the dark lord has grown in power. None can stand against him in a fair fight. I believe that Jason still has to find the power."

" What Power? I know of no way to hurt him. Hell he almost killed me. If you guys hadn't arrived I would be dead. I think we should run."

" Now my boy. You are the boy-who-lived. You shouldn't be thinking like that. Good always wins. I am sending your parents out now. They and 3 other members will attempt to gather information."

Jason waited until he was alone with Dumbledore then he looked harshly at him. And said in anger.

"My brother is dead. He ran away. And now you are sending what is left of my family on a death mission!!!"

"It is all for the greater good."

Dumbledore then walked out and apperated to his home that was still hidden. He walked into his office and smiled evilly. He then started to make plans to make his problems go away.

Jason fumed and growled lowly. He then ran after his parents he didn't want them to die. He went home when he realized they had already left for the day. He walked up to his room and sat down on his bed to think.

Meanwhile Voldemort woke that morning and yawned. He sat up and saw Harry and smiled.

"How are you today Harry?"

"Go away Bastard. I'm fine though."

"Would you like another beating?"

Harry paled and looked away and watched the floor. Voldemort laughed and walked out of the room and headed to his study and started to work.

Harry sighed once he was gone and walked into the bathroom and cut on the hot water he sighed and stepped under the spray of the shower. He winced as the water hit the wounds on his back he shook his head and pushed the pain away. He dried off after he was clean then walked back into the bedroom and walked to the window and sat down in front of it and looked out over the grounds. He smiled happily.

Voldemort was working when a death eater came in.

"My lord. We have captured James and Lilly Potter. They are in the dungeons."

"Good job. Dismissed. I will deal with them personally."

Voldemort closed his eyes once he was alone again and wondered how he should deal with the potter's. He knew that someone had told the world that the brat Jason was the boy-who-lived. Voldemort would admit the boy was strong but no where near him. Unlike Harry. Voldemort was amazed at the boys power and ability to block out his emotions at will and withstand pain. He growled as he realized that he could have Harry deal with his family. He smiled and realized that it might work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. I know that it is not much longer but I am working on it. I plan for it to become a nice long fic. Thank you and please review. I am going to be working on Dark Lords Time now. Thank you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

_This is Parseltounge_

**This is thoughts.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8.

Voldemort growled and walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He looked at Harry and said.

"Get some clothes on slave. You are to go down into the dungeons and torture and kill your parents. They are my prisoners. I want them dead. I don't care how you do it. Just kill them."

"Fine Master. I will kill my family. I give you my word Bastard."

Voldemort walked over and slapped Harry again then turned and left the room and went back into his study.

Harry grimaced and conjured himself some clothes and got dressed. He shuddered as the clothes touched his back. He then shook himself and walked out of the room and he walked down into the dungeons and walked till he arrived at the cell. He opened it and walked in.

Lilly and James were waiting to die. They knew their fate. They had seen the other three break and then be killed. They looked up and saw Harry and gaped. Lilly snapped out of it first and said.

"Harry. Your alive my son."

"Yes. I am alive. I am slave to Voldemort. I am also the Boy-Who-Lived. I alone stopped the killing curse that night not my brother. I promise you that."

"Fine then Harry. Just get us out of here son. I love you. I believe you. Please Harry don't let that monster kill us."

"He won't kill you. I will. I have no remorse. You deserve this for what you have done."

Harry then walked forward and used a severing curse and killed his mother. He then looked at his father and killed him with the killing curse. Harry felt tears run down his face and he wiped them away. He shuddered when he felt someone behind him and he turned and glared at Voldemort. Voldemort smiled and said.

"You did well. I honestly thought you would disobey."

" You are my master. I must obey. I just don't want to. This collar forces me to obey the one that freed me. That is you unless you give me away."

"Good slave. Now return to my room and kneel in a corner after you strip. I will take you into the bathroom and teach you another lesson on manners. I don't like to harm you but you must learn."

Harry nodded and walked out by Voldemort and he went up into the bedroom and he stripped and kneeled in his corner. He realized that this was his fate forever and he should play nice soon.

Voldemort sighed and walked into his bedroom and smiled and grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the bathroom then summoned bonds and spread him eagle and secured his hands above his head. Voldemort smiled darkly and conjured a whip a harder whip than before. He then hit Harry's back with force.

Harry whimpered and then became quiet. He kept his eyes open and used spells wordlessly to make the pain bearable. He endured what was happening.

Voldemort finished after 50 lashes he then coiled the whip and walked out leaving Harry tied in the bath tub. He went to his bed and lay down and went to sleep that night.

Harry shook all night and he remained awake. He would never break. He only hoped that someone would free him one day. He looked down and saw the blood pooling around his feet. He sighed and wandlessly and wordlessly cast a healing spell on himself. He felt the wounds close and he smiled in relief. He then tried to break the ropes then thought better of it and closed his eyes and let his head hang down. He went into a light sleep.

Voldemort woke the next morning and walked in the bathroom and smiled. He then stripped and plunged his cock into harry harshly. Harry screamed and woke. He growled.

"Bastard. You will never break me. I will never submit."

Voldemort laughed and took him over and over. Till after the third time he pulled out and cast a cleaning spell on them both then summoned the whip and reopened the wounds along Harry's back and he made new ones.

Harry screamed as the pain shot through his body. He shuddered and said.

"Please. No more Master. Please no more master. Please!!"

Voldemort smiled and released the bonds and then patted Harry's head.

"Be a good slave and go lay down in your corner. I will know if you try and leave the room or get on the bed. Nether is allowed. Obey or I will teach you another lesson with my favorite whip. Are we clear?"

"Yes Master. Thank you Master."

Harry said hollowly. He then crawled from the bathtub and went into the bedroom and crawled into his corner. He knew his body had reached it's limit. He could not endure that much pain again right then. He lay in his corner and shut his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Voldemort walked by and went into his study. He ordered a house elf to deliver some food to his slave. Voldemort sat down and began to work on papers.

Harry woke and shuddered then he cast a stronger healing spell on his body and felt the wounds close then he cast a cleaning spell on himself. He looked around and saw that there were two bowls with food and water on the floor. He picked them up and ate the food then drank the water. Then he stood and walked over to the window and sat down and looked out at the sunshine. He sighed and thought of his family and how he killed them then he began to cry again not knowing how he would survive. He wiped his tears away as the sun went down. He walked back to his corner and curled up into a ball.

Voldemort finished up for the night and walked back into the room. He smiled and sat a hand on harry's side.

"Get up."

Harry stood and backed closer to the wall and lowered his head.

" Get yourself some clothes. I need you to kill. Remus Lupin. He is a were-wolf. I would my self. But I want you to learn to obey. And kill your brother while you are at the house. Are we clear?"

" No. I will not do this for you. I will not be your assassin. I will not kill your enemies. I don't want to kill my family any more."

" Fine. I always wanted to try out my favorite whip. Now get into the bathtub. I will teach you to obey me."

Harry snarled and walked into the bathtub and sighed as bonds came out of the wall and pulled his arms above his head and his legs apart and spread him. He glared at the Dark Lord and spat.

Voldemort smiled and raised his favorite whip. It was a plain black whip with metal tips on the end. He struck harry's flesh. Harry grunted but made no sound.

"The punishment will continue until you beg."

"Never Bastard."

Voldemort struck again and again. Time after time. He finally grew tried and dropped the whip then stripped himself and buried his cock into Harry's body in a brutal thrust. He then started pumping in and out.

Harry screamed it hurt worse now than before. It felt like he had a branding iron shoved up his ass. He screamed as loud as he could and finally allowed the tears to fall. He cried.

Voldemort removed himself and cleaned himself then walked out of the bathroom and went to bed he lay down and went to sleep.

Harry closed his eyes and felt his spirit pull away. He decided that he would obey and do as told. He never wanted to be in this much pain again. He went into a light sleep. Not having the energy to heal himself.

Voldemort woke the next morning and walked into the bathroom and removed the bonds and rubbed Harry's head and said.

"Has slave learned the lesson?"

"Yes master. I will obey you master."

"Good slave. Now lets go and eat. Then tonight I will make love to you."

"Yes master."

Harry said hollowly and followed Voldemort into the bedroom and Harry crawled into his corner and kneeled. He shuddered as his back pressed against the wall and he changed position and moved away some.

Voldemort laughed and summoned himself some food and a bowl of food and water for harry. Voldemort sat down and began to eat.

Harry lowered his head and ate the food and drank the water. He would wait and pick his battles. He felt that if he did as told he would be treated better. He finished his food then retreated back into his corner and cowered. He knew that his collar prevented him from harming his master. He knew that one day Voldemort would tire of him and give him away. Once that happened he could kill Voldemort. As of now he was unable to. He would pretend to be a submissive slave in order to survive and remain in good health.

Voldemort finished his food and smiled and cast a healing spell on harry then left the room and went into his study.

Harry wandered over to the window and looked out again. He wished to go outside more than anything.

Voldemort swore as he read over the reports. He smiled and came to the conclusion that he would use Harry to kill off his enemies. He smiled at the boys power. He knew that if he controlled it he could take over anything. Voldemort continued working. He worked until night fell then he walked back to his bedroom and got in his bed after stripping. He lay down and looked at Harry.

"Slave. Come and let me make love to you. I promise to be gentle this time."

Harry shivered and walked over and got in the bed beside Voldemort and he lay still.

Voldemort smiled and slowly entered his cock into his slaves body. He waited for the adjustment and then started to pump. He started out slow and then speeded up. He pulled out after a round and cleaned them both up and then pulled Harry into his arms and held his slave tightly.

Harry shook from fear and rage. He did not like this at all. He knew that he couldn't leave. He knew the spells that were placed on him. He remembered the voices as he slept under the lake for all those years. Telling him about his fate and how he was the heart of the earth and his fate was the earths. He was confused about something's. But others he understood. He smiled at his thoughts and drifted off to sleep safe and warm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Here is another chapter. I know Voldemort was evil. But now that harry will obey he will become nice. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise he will not kill Jason. I have plans already for the next chapter. Please read and review. I love reviews they help me update.


	10. Chapter 10

Over 4,000 hits. I am impressed. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech

_This is Parseltounge._

**This is thoughts**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9.

Harry woke the next morning and shuddered he crawled off the bed and went into a corner. He lay down on his side and watched Voldemort think to himself "**What have I done to deserve this. I know I can figure out a way to no longer be his toy. He must die. I know I can do this. I just have to try.**" Harry shook his head and closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Voldemort woke and stretched. He walked into the bathroom and drew himself a shower he stepped under the spray and started to clean himself. He wondered what he was going to do with Harry. He smiled darkly. And walked out and went into his closet and picked out a shirt and top and a robe. He dressed quickly and then left the room and went into a death eater meeting. He called his men to Attention. And spoke.

"The elder Potter's are dead. We have nothing to fear. I have the boy who lived as my slave. I can not keep him though. Draco as a reward for your outstanding service I am giving Harry potter to you. He is in my bedroom. Get him and bring him here. I will switch over the ownership."

Draco nodded and spoke. Though no one knew he was a spy for the light.

"Yes milord. I thank you milord."

Draco walked quickly out of the room and he went into Voldemort's bedroom and he walked over to Harry and laid a hand on him.

"Get up slave. You belong to me now."

"Good. I am glad. Lets go. My name is Harry Potter."

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry stood and conjured himself some clothes and he shook. He then walked after Draco and into the main room. He smiled as he saw Voldemort. He raised his hand and pointed to the dark lord. "Oblivion. Kill." He smirked as the black light came from him and hit Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters in the room. The only one left alive was Draco. Harry turned and bowed his head.

Draco whistled and looked sadly at Harry.

"How do I free you? You do not deserve this fate. You are stronger than anything I have ever seen."

" I do not know. I know the collar is the symbol it keeps me from harming my master. I was the apprentice to merlin. I am immortal. My freedom will destroy the earth. I am sorry."

" I understand. At least I think I do. I will take you home with me. And you will be treated as a guest. I never got to know you. I won't harm you."

"I really don't care. This is my fate. I know that I am forever to be a slave. I have accepted that. I will obey you."

"Fine then get us out of Here and to Malfoy Manor. I am the only living Malfoy now. You just killed my family. But they would have killed me if they had learned that I was a spy for the light."

Harry nodded and grabbed Draco and vanished them into the receiving room of Malfoy Manor. He looked around and centered his gaze on draco.

Draco smiled and led him up the stairs and into a guest bedroom. Draco then spoke.

"This is to be your rooms. The library is two doors down. I have to report to Dumbledore now. I may bring your brother to meet you."

"Fine Master."

Harry walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He sighed and started to cry. He felt guilt and remorse for killing his family. He knew that he could not be forgiven for his sins.

Draco left Harry alone to settle in. He was flabbergasted at the power Harry possessed. Though he feared that Harry was going to try and die soon. He apperated to Grimworld Palace and walked inside and took off his death eater mask. He walked into the meeting room and fire called everyone. Then they sat. Draco spoke first.

"Voldemort is dead. Harry Potter killed him. For good I believe. I have Harry at my home. I wish for Jason to see his brother again."

Jason blinked and started to breath hard. He paled and then spoke to Draco.

"Harry's Alive. I have my brother. What about my parents?"

" All I know is they were captured and killed. I have no idea who killed them. Now do you want to see your brother or not?"

"I'm going. Apperate us now Malfoy. I need Harry."

Draco nodded and led Jason to the apparition point and then apperated them both into Malfoy manor. He led Jason slowly up to the guest room. He opened the door then left the brother's alone and went into the main library and sat down and started to read. Then he looked at where the dark mark had been and found it almost faded away. He relised that Voldemort was not really completely dead.

Meanwhile Harry looked up and smiled at Jason. Jason ran over and threw himself at Harry and hugged his brother tightly. Jason started to cry.

" I thought you were dead. I believed you to be gone. Now we can be together again."

"No. We cannot. I am a slave now Jason. I belong to Draco. I destroyed Voldemort's body but he is not gone for good. I can still feel his taint on Draco. Only once that taint is gone will he really be gone. Until that time comes to pass. I can never be with you. I love you Jason. You are the last of my family."

" I love you to Brother. We are all alone now. Mom and Dad are dead. I don't know what to do. It is so confusing."

"Just stay safe and wait. I promise to return to you Jason. I swear I will return. Now please leave me be."

Jason sniffed sadly and gave Harry a last hug then walked outside of Malfoy manor and apperated back home. He sank down on his bed and started to cry tears of joy and sorrow. He did not know what had happened to make his brother carry the weight of the world on himself.

Meanwhile Harry shook his head and walked into the library. He kneeled at Draco's feet. Harry spoke first.

" We need to leave and find the other Horoux's. I know they are somewhere. I just do not know where. Voldemort is not gone for good until they are all destroyed."

" I know. I wish that things were different. I want you to talk to Dumbledore."

"No. I will not do that. He is a meddling old man. I have nothing to say to him. He may be more dangerous than Voldemort. He needs to die as well."

"If you say so. How old are you anyway?"

"I do not know. I put my body into a deep sleep and rested for many years trapped in the lake of Hogwarts. I will never age past what I am."

Draco nodded and shut the book and pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry blinked and returned the kiss and opened his mouth slightly. Draco took the innovation and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Draco started to explore as he ran his hands over Harry's body.

Harry stopped and backed away. He shuddered and lowered his head.

"You desire me. I will allow you to do anything to me. I know better than to fight my Master. I learned that lesson well."

Draco smiled and led Harry into his bedroom and over to Draco's large bed. He then pinned Harry and started to undress his slave. Harry stayed still and responded to the kind touches. He shook his head and endured. He felt that he would not enjoy this.

Draco stopped once they were both naked and he rolled Harry onto his knees and he then entered his body slowly. Draco started to pump and he moaned as he came.

Harry whimpered at the sudden pain. He then stayed still as it started to feel somewhat good. He sighed in relief once it was over and he rolled onto his side and kissed Draco then closed his eyes for sleep.

Draco looked at His slave and tucked him in under the covers. He then walked into the bathroom and used a cleaning spell on himself and he got dressed again and walked out and went into his library and started to read. Draco knew he had to be kind to Harry. He would slowly gain his trust. Draco finished his book as dawn broke over the Horizon and he walked into his bedroom and lay beside Harry and pulled Harry into his arms and he cuddled his slave and drifted into slumber for the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In time this will Be Harry/Voldemort. Once he returns. Until then it is Harry/Draco. I love it when you review. Please review. And Harry only Killed Voldemort because of what he did to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech

_This is Parseltounge_

**This is thoughts.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Harry woke and paled as he remembered what had happened. He stretched his body and was surprised that he didn't hurt badly and that he was being held. He sighed and looked around as much as he could and waited for Draco to awake.

Draco Woke and yawned that night. He released Harry and sat spoke.

"Harry. I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. If I did."

"It is alright. But we must find the Horoux's before he revives. I am sorry master."

Harry stood and walked to a corner and he kneeled.

Draco sighed and looked at Harry and shook his head. He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall and into his study. He started to work.

Harry smiled and conjured clothes and walked out of the room after dressing. He smiled and found the library and settled down and began to read. He wondered about what was to come. He was uncertain of his fate. He shook his head and focused on the book.

Draco sighed and check a list. He knew that there was only one Horoux that was still out there and that it was the locket. He and Serverus had destroyed Every other one. What they didn't know was to many variables and that Harry himself was also a Horoux.

Draco worked until lunch. He walked out of his study and walked into the kitchen he sat down at a table and waited.

Harry whined and sat the book to the side. He walked out of the library and down the stairs he shook and went into the kitchen and sat down beside Draco. He eyed his master with suspicion. He smiled and ordered his food.

Draco ordered his own food and started to eat after it appeared. He noticed that Harry had waited until he began to eat. Draco finished his meal quickly and walked out of the room and went back into his study. He started to go over mentally places that the Horoux might be.

Harry finished his food and walked outside. Then he felt a pull and went back indoors. He walked back up and into the library and went back to reading the book. He was intrigued by it. He smiled as he went over certain spells and curses. He paled as he read some rituals. He wondered how and why thing like this were happening.

Meanwhile in the forests around Britain Voldemort gathered his strength. Slowly he was regaining his human form and he realized that he had made a grave error. He would not try and take over the world. He would gain Harry's trust and then release him. He smiled and knew that in less than a month he would be back.

Meanwhile Draco finished that night. He yawned and walked into his bedroom and lay down on his bed and started to stare at the ceiling.

Harry whined and looked around. He walked into Draco's bedroom and crawled in the bed next to him. Harry spoke first.

"May I stay in here with you master?"

"Yes. I do not mind at all. I am pleased."

Harry snuggled closer and whimpered. He fell asleep in Draco's arms. Draco sighed and he wrapped his arms around harry and went to sleep holding his slave.

Draco woke first the next morning. He stood and walked out of his bedroom and continued down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and ordered himself breakfast. He began to eat once it appeared.

Harry woke alone. He whimpered and walked down the stairs. He was unsure what happened. He entered the kitchen and sat down across from Draco and ordered himself food and began to eat.

Draco finished his food and waited till harry was done. Then he led Harry into the library. He picked out a book and settled down in a chair.

Harry found the book he was reading before and sat at Draco's feet and started to read. Harry spoke first.

I wish to be free. I know what to do."

"Fine. Then I will release you now. I pray that you re right."

"yes. This is my path. My choice. I must walk it alone. I know what must be done."

Draco nodded and led Harry outside. Together they apperated away to Hogwarts. Harry walked inside first and went into the Headmaster's room following his heart. He shook his head and nodded. He saw Dumbledore and smiled.

"Your time is at it's end old man. Now die. Oblivion!!"

Black light rushed from Harry and engulfed Dumbledore. Harry smiled and vanished himself and draco far away. He smiled as he looked over the cliff that they were on.

"You can't free me yet. I do not know why. I am sorry."

"Why not? I want your freedom more than anything."

Draco reached and grabbed the collar and pulled. He gasped as it came off then he fell backwards and off the cliff.

Harry smiled as his power was set free. He tried to save Draco and failed. He shook his thoughts away and vanished back to Slytherin manor. He sat down and waited. He could feel Voldemort. He also felt the return of the destroyer. It would be a year till the world was destroyed.

Voldemort smiled and walked into his home. He sensed a presence and walked into the main room. He raised a eyebrow when eh saw Harry free.

"Why have you come here if you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I hate what you did to me. But I fear that I love you. I was hurt when you gave me away. I cuddled into Draco and killed you in grieve I knew of no other way. I am free now. Nothing can hold me. And time is running out. In less than a year now. The earth will be no more. I am sorry. My freedom destroys the world. I came to be with you until the time is at hand."

Voldemort didn't answer he walked closer and kissed Harry on the lips. He smiled and pulled the smaller one into his arms. He walked with harry in his arms into his bedroom. He deposited him onto the bed and lay down beside him. He kept harry in his arms and went to sleep.

Harry sighed in content and went into a light sleep wondering what had happened and how long it would take for the world to end. He did not know that it would be another week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello all. I hope you enjoyed this story. The next few chapter's will be Harry/ Voldemort. I came up with a plan. The story will be over soon. Please review. I hope you enjoyed this. I never liked Draco so he died. I know it is lame but it will be explained later why Harry Loves Voldemort. Thank you and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

_This is Parseltounge._

**This is thoughts.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Harry yawned as he woke the next morning. He sat up and blinked. He turned and rolled out of Voldemort's arms and walked out of the room after conjuring clothes onto his body. He went into the library and found a book and he sat down and started to read.

Voldemort woke and saw that Harry was gone. He shook and wondered if that had been a dream. He walked into his bathroom and cut on the shower. He undressed and stepped under the spray. He cleaned his body then stepped out and cast a drying charm. He then walked into his wardrobe and picked out a shirt and pants. He left his bedroom and went into his study and began to work. Knowing that he would have to recruit new members.

Harry stopped reading and walked into Voldemort's study. He sat down in front of the desk. He spoke in wonder.

"Why haven't you hurt me?"

" I have seen that I was wrong. You are not a toy. You are a person. I know that you can be brave and strong. I will treat you as the guest you are. Now won't we need a army soon to stop the growing threat?"

"No. I alone know how to stop it. It will cost me my life. But I fear the price should I not. I will leave in three days time to confront the destroyer."

"I see. You alone have the power. I will not harm you Potter. You are the real Boy-Who-Lived after all. And you are no longer a slave. I bear no grudge against you. I fear that we must stand together."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room. He walked down the halls and outside. He vanished out of Britain and he appeared in America. He walked along a stretch of beach. He sighed and shook his head wondering about what would happen. Then he vanished himself into Arabia. He saw the destroyer and moved toward the towering giant. He launched a attack and swore as it was deflected then he vanished back to Slytherin manor. He went into the library and sat down and began to read again. Knowing he had short amount of time till it reached the center of the world. He knew he must stop it at any cost.

Voldemort worked until night fell. He stood and walked into his bedroom and stretched. He walked over to his bed and lay down. Wondering if Harry would come to bed.

Harry finished his book and walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He walked over to the bed and stripped. He sat down and pulled Voldemort into a kiss.

Voldemort smiled and returned the kiss. He laughed and pulled away after a few minutes. He then stripped and sat up waiting for the next move and watching Harry.

Harry sighed and moved and ran his hand over Voldemort's body slowly. He lowered his head and took Voldemort's member into his mouth. He swallowed and started to massage the member.

Voldemort moaned and grabbed his head in happiness.

Harry stopped after a few minutes and lay down presenting his ass. Voldemort smiled and quickly slipped his cock into Harry's willing body. He fucked harry hard many times then he removed himself and lay down spent. He went into a light sleep.

Harry shook his head and cleaned them both. Then turned over and went into a light sleep. Thinking that he only had a day left with Voldemort. He had a dream.

**Harry looked around in confusion and he heard a voice. " You have come at last." Harry spoke and demanded calmly " Who are you? Why am I here? Where is here?" The voice chuckled and revealed himself to be a black phoenix. " I see. My name is Kardin. I am the keeper of lives. Your life is about to end. The world does not have time. The destroyer has abandoned his form. He as of now is rushing through the air headed toward the spot of the destruction of the world. Soon a Volcano will appear deeper than any before. He will use it to destroy this world. But you alone can stop this." Harry sighed and looked tired. He spoke. " And how do I stop this?" Kardin spoke calmly. " You must fly down into the ground into the center of the world and wait. You will know what to do when it is time. I promise that to you. But first you must realize your true power. Goodbye Ancient One." Kardin then vanished in a flash of flames. **

Harry woke from the dream and sat up quickly waking Voldemort. He turned and rushed to his feet and clothed himself swearing all the while.

Voldemort blinked and spoke.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"I have to leave. The destroyer is almost at the point of no return."

"I see. I am going with you. I may be of some help."

Harry nodded and clothed Voldemort with a flick of his wrist then they vanished into the area where the Volcano was. Harry transformed into a green Dragon. He forced Voldemort to transform into a black dragon.

Harry flew to the Destroyer and started to attack. He prayed that he would be able to stop him before he reached his destination. Voldemort flew along side and circled around the back. Together they removed the Destroyers head. But still the giant reformed and lumbered toward the Volcano.

Harry swore and flew down into the body of the destroyer and flew till he saw the heart. He shook his head and blasted flame and poison on the organ. He wondered why it did not die.

Voldemort hovered and watched as the destroyer descended into the Volcano. He shook his head and flew down and watched as the body began to dissolve in the heat.

Harry flew upward and motioned to Voldemort to head down. Together they flew and landed in the center of the world. They settled down on a rock outcropping and shifted back into human form. Harry started to cry. Then he remembered. **"You must first learn your true power." **He finally understood. He turned to Voldemort.

" I know what I have to do. Just get out of Here Voldemort."

Voldemort blinked and watched as the world started to break apart. He then spoke.

"No harry. You don't have to do anything. Let us just go now."

"Go where. The world is breaking apart. There will be nothing left. But I can stop this. I know the power now. Just leave while you can."

"No. I'm staying. I love you."

And with those words and feelings that they sparked inside harry old powers long forgotten surged to the front. And Harry and the world was engulfed inside a blue light. The world began to repair itself and Harry faded away alone with Voldemort. It was the start of a new age of peace and hope for the earth. Only together had they saved it. They had given their lives for this.

Epilogue

Harry looked around and smiled. Himself and Voldemort were alone in a valley. They smiled and began to play around. Both knowing they had won. They were in paradise.

Meanwhile on earth things struggled to return to normal. Over the next thousand years the peace reigned until a dark cloud began to form. The only hope was born on the night of the blue moon. It was a young boy and he laughed and smiled. He was born with the lighting bolt scar. He was named Raiden. It was uncertain his fate. But he alone would join his ancestors in paradise one day. That much was known.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. The story is finished. It will have a sequel but it will be awhile before I even start on it. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Originally I planned to make this chapter into a few smaller ones. Then I decided against that. Please leave me a review. I may not do a sequel. And even if I do it will be focused on Raiden who is Harry Reborn.


End file.
